Vongola in Konoha
by The Gallant Jaraiya
Summary: The young Vongola travel to Konoha. How will this trip change them? No good at summaries plz read inside


This is something that i just happened to come up with. I'm not much of a writer and I'm open to all _constructive_ criticism.

Another Surprise

"Why me?" This was the question that was heard echoing throughout the small city of Namimori, Japan as a slender brunette teenager ran towards Namimori High School. "If it's not one thing it's another. How the hell does he expect me to tell them this?" He picked up speed as the school came into view. "Damn it all to hell!"

Now to understand how this particular string of colorful language came from the normally timid and docile youth you'd have to know exactly what has him so annoyed.

7:30 am last day of school.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

That was the first sound 17 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi heard this morning. Why? Well first of all is the fact that he is the heir to the most powerful mafia family in existence, secondly he mistakenly overslept, but, mainly because his home tutor was absolutely evil and mentally deranged, (at least that what he tells people as well as his tutor on a regular basis). Not to mention his tutor is the world's greatest hitman, Reborn.

"Reborn!" shouted the disgruntled youth as he attempted to disentangle himself from his sheets. "What was that for?" he questioned as he looked up at his tutor who was now sipping his usual espresso. "I wanted to wake you up. It was either do it like that or jus gently shake you until you woke up. But this way was more entertaining for me." He said as he smirked at his young charge. "Also you have a letter from the Ninth. "He said as he handed Tsuna the letter.

_Dear Tsunayoshi Kun,_

_ It is finally time for you to complete the last step to truly being able to be dubbed Vongola Decimo. It has been a long standing tradition that all bosses must travel to another part of the world in order to not only scout for potential members of the family, but also to learn from people other than those around you, not to mention you will also learn how to take as well as give orders. This is an absolute must for you as well as your family. Seeing that they will all have to give orders to those who will be their subordinates. Although it is unlikely there is always a chance of war erupting so you must have this skill in order to ensure the survival of the family. You will all be going to a military village headed by an old friend of mine named Tsunade. While under her care you will be assigned several missions of various levels. I expect all of you to follow her orders as you would mine. You will not question her word any more than you would my own. Also all members of your family must accompany you. Including Kyoko and Haru. You will leave on New Year's Day. Gather your guardians and prepare for your departure. The duration of this mission will be two years. I will receive annual reports of your progress as well as personal growth from Tsunade. Reborn will accompany you after a month's time. I expect great things from all of you._

_Sincerely, Timoteo: _

_Vongola Nono._

Tsuna read the letter again to make sure he hadn't misread it. After about 2 minutes he sighed and resigned to it. "So I have to tell them today don't I?" More of a statement than a question really. Reborn nodded. "Well I might as well get ready for school and figure out how I'm gonna tell them this." This was when Reborn smirked and decided to add his two cents. "You're going to be late for school, Dame Tsuna." One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. "_**EEEEEHHHHH?**_" he yelled as he hurriedly got dressed for school grabbing his school jacket as he ran out the house he ran into the kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Bye mom." "Bye Tsu-kun. Have a good day at school." Nana said as she continued washing the dishes.

Present time.

'Thank Kami I made it on time. I really wouldn't want to see Hibari today. I wonder why he always seems to be in such a bad mood on the last day of school.' He thought as he walked into the school building for the last time. As he entered his classroom he immediately spotted his first two family members as well as his two best friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. Over the years they had all grown dramatically, both physically and maturity Hayato still was as loyal as he always was, but now he at least wasn't as extreme as he originally was. He even managed to disagree with Tsuna on occasion when he did something that was unnecessary or not a good idea. "Ohayo Tenth. Are you having a good morning today?" he said in a casual tone. "Yeah I'm fine Hayato. You?" he asked. "Yes tenth, I will never again have to enter this school again after today. Today is a great day!" he all but shouted. Chuckling came from his left and he turned to face the source who was none other than Takeshi. "Ohayo Takeshi. You all prepared for the last day?" Takeshi smiled as he leaned back in his chair in an easygoing manner. "Yeah, although I'm not sure what I'm gonna do for the next year until I'm legally an adult. I'm kind of tired of working in the sushi shop with pops." He said. 'If you only knew. If you only knew.' Tsuna thought. As his mind drifted back to this morning. His musings were interrupted as his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar sound. "What do you think sword-freak? You'll be helping me protect the tenth as we wait for all of us to reach adulthood." 'Well we know that's never gonna change.' Thought Tsuna as he chuckled. "You know what guys?" Takeshi started, "I think I'm gonna miss Namimori when we leave. We did have a lot of good times here. We've been through a lot together huh?" All three boys went into a state of nostalgia until the girls came into the room. "Ohayo Kyoko-Chan, Haru-Chan, Chrome-Chan, Hana-San." Yes they were all in the same class. Chrome and Haru decided that they wanted to be with the rest of the Guardians during their time in high school and maybe become closer to the family. Kyoko was the first to speak. "Ohayo Tsuna-Kun, Takeshi-Kun, Haya- Kun. Can you all really believe we're already graduating high school? It seems like just yesterday when we all just met. Doesn't seem like 4 years has passed does it?" Everyone present just nodded their heads in agreement as they all reminisced about their time together, as the teacher entered the room. "Good morning class." "Good morning Kimura-sensei." The class replied. "Seeing as it is the last day of school I'll give no lesson today so enjoy your free period. And I just wanted to say to all of you how proud of you all I am and I wish you luck on your journey into your adult life." He said as he smiled and turned to exit the room. He was stopped as the entire class stood up, bowed and said together, "THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF US KIMURA-SENSEI!" He exited the class with tears threatening to fall. The day pretty much continued like that with the class thanking each teacher as they exited the room at the end of each period.

3:00pm

The entire tenth generation family minus Hana who was leaving in a few hours to study in America for the next year, made their way to the Disciplinary Committee Chairman's office. As per usual the ever stoic Cloud Guardian sat behind his desk glaring out the window at all of the weak herbivores as they left his territory. "Hibari-San." Tsuna said as he entered the office of his strongest guardian. "Omnivore, why are you in my office when you should be heading to your home on this final day of school?" he asked hoping to get a reason to bite the young man to death. "I need to speak with you as well as the rest of the Guardians about an urgent matter." He said in a level voice. "May we come in?" he asked. Hibari nodded his approval. All of the Guardians entered his office as well as Kyoko, Haru and Fuuta who was a freshman. Ryohei who was working as the gym teacher's aide entered as well as I-pin and Lambo who went to the Junior high school only a few blocks away since they got out half an hour before the others. Tsuna had told them to come there after school that morning. Tsuna cleared his throat as he began his explanation. "I have an announcement to make. That much is obvious I assume." He went into his pocket and retrieved the letter from the Ninth. "The Kyuudaime has informed me that there is one more trial we must undertake in order to finally succeed his family on my nineteenth birthday." He looked around the room at every face in turn. "We have to leave Japan to do this." He waited for a reaction from his family. "Are we going to Italy Jyuudaime?" asked Hayato. "No Hayato, we are to travel to a place called Konoha. Where we will reside for the next two years." Everyone in the room except Hibari let out a collective _**"WHHHAAAATTTT?"**_ "Everyone please calm down and let me explain." He waited on them to calm down. "The Kyuudaime says we all need experience in giving orders. In order to do this we must first learn to take orders from someone other than him in order to become effective leaders. He wants to send us into the care of an old acquaintance of his who runs a military village, a woman by the name of Tsunade." Hibari spoke first. "Omnivore," he said as he looked Tsuna in the eyes. "I will take orders from the Kyuudaime because he is stronger than me and has earned my respect , and I will even take orders from you, but I _WILL NOT_ take orders from anyone else." He said defiantly. "You will do whatever the tenth tells you to do Hibari." Hayato said as he glared at Hibari. "Oh, I will, will I?" He said as he stood. Hayato stood as well and said "Yes, you will." As he too started to rise from his seat on Tsuna's right. "Okay okay calm down guys." Takeshi said as he tried to diffuse the situation with a smile on his face. The two Guardians kept glaring at each other until Tsuna stepped in. "ENOUGH!" He said as he rose from his seat. "Hibari this is not optional. Also the ninth also said that he expects us to follow this Tsunade woman's orders as we would follow his own." He said with a tone of finality in his voice. "I did not come here to give you a choice in the matter only to relay his orders. We leave in one week. Prepare to leave and meet me at the pier seven days from today and be on time." He said in a stern voice as he exited the office. _'Well that could've gone smoother. But it's not as if I didn't expect that somewhat.' _ He thought as he walked through the hallways of Namimori High for the last time.

_Konoha Training Ground 11_

About three miles outside the village gates you could see two dual colored blurs. Unless you were used to high speed battles. One wearing green and orange and another in orange and black. What were they doing you ask? Why sparring of course. One using the traditional Go-Ken (Strong-Fist) style, and the other using the Kami-Ken (Divine-Fist). Both only using chakra in order to speed themselves up to their maximum. "You're getting better with your style Naruto-Kun! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN GREATER EVERY DAY!" the green and orange clad young man said aka Rock Lee. The newly named Naruto chuckled before saying, "You too Bushy-Brow. You're e even faster than you were last month when we sparred. Those weights of yours are something else. I wonder how fast you are without them now?" he looked at his watch. "On second thought scratch that. I don't have that much time today. I gotta meet Kakashi-sensei and the rest of the team in an hour for an escort mission. We'll have to go without your weights and my gravity seals next time Bushy-Brow. See you in about 2 weeks. Later." He as he turned and ran off towards his house to grab his scrolls with his mission necessities. "See you then Naruto-Kun." Lee yelled after him before deciding to look for his sensei to increase his weights. "If I cannot adjust to the new weights by the next time Naruto and I spar I will run from here to Suna on my hands. And if I cannot do that I'll run there and do 100 laps around both villages, and if I cannot accomplish that I will…" it continued on until he found his sensei Maito-Gai by this time he was saying something about doing laps around both the Land of Fire and Land of Wind. Those who were close enough to hear his ramblings both shinobi and civilian alike all sweat dropped at his musings.

_With Naruto_

"I wonder what kinda person it is we're supposed to escort this time. Oh well it's still a B-Ranked Mission. I wonder if I'll have time to add my new katas to the Kami-ken scroll on the way. I'll just do it after we set up camp tonight." He kept running towards his apartment at full speed. When he got there he grabbed his mission prep scroll and his Kami-Ken scroll so he could add his katas later on that night. As he was leaving he thought back to this morning when he got summoned by Tsunade.

_Earlier that morning_

Naruto woke up and saw Kakashi sitting on his balcony. He opened his window to let him in the house. As Kakashi told him, "No thanks Naruto, Lady Tsunade wants all of Team Kakashi in her office in twenty minutes. So get dressed and come on. She has a B-Ranked mission for us." He said as he vanished using a shunshin. Running into the bathroom for a quick wash up and brushing of his teeth. He got dressed and hurried out of the house to the Hokage's Tower. Sakura and Sai were already there along with Kakashi. When he entered the office he looked around for the client. He then looked at the Hokage whom he had dubbed as his Baa-Chan. "What the hell Baa-Chan? I thought we had a B-ranked escort mission?" Thinking she had ordered Kakashi to tell him that just so he would rush to get here as she'd done last summer after he pulled a Kakashi and showed up three hours late just to see how she'd react. Needless to say he was severely punished by the Hokage and had to do D-Ranked missions for the rest of the summer. Tsunade's right eye twitched at the name and at the volume of his voice. But she remained calm. "You do gaki. Now if you would be so kind as to shut the hell up I'll explain what is going on as well as your current mission as well as the stipulation of your missions for the next two years. At this everyone raised an eyebrow. Even Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow. Once she saw she had everyone in the room's attention she began her explanation. "I have received a request from an old acquaintance of mine named Timoteo Vongola. He is what we here in Konoha would be considered a clan head." "Are they trying to join the village Shishou?" asked Sakura. "No Sakura, although I personally wouldn't be objective to allowing such a thing, that is not his wish. Timoteo heads an underground organization called the Vongola Familigia this organization or Family as they prefer to be called consists of the Boss or Don as well as his six council members or Guardians as the heads of their own divisions who only answer to their immediate superior or the Head of the Family the Don." "Lady Tsunade may I inquire as to how you know such a person, and about the inner workings of their organization so well?" Kakashi asked. "Well at one point after I left Konoha, I was taken in by Timoteo. Were it not for him Shizune and I would probably not have survived after I wasted all of our money gambling at a casino he just happened to own. He took us in and allowed us to take refuge with him for two years. Truthfully he was probably one of the main reasons I didn't succumb to my depression and take my own life." She said as she thought back to the time she spent with Don Timoteo. "As I was saying," she began again "the Vongola is headed by members who are directly descended from the original founder Giotto also known as Vongola Primo. Timoteo is the Ninth head of the family and has chosen a successor." She tossed a folder to each member of Team Kakashi. "These are the people whom you will escort here to Konoha. You are to ensure their safety here to Konoha by all means. There will be eleven members whom you will be escorting the Vongola Jyuudaime, his six guardians, and three young women who are also a part of his family. Here is all the information you need on each of them.

_**Name: **__**Haru Miura**_

_**Age: **__**17**_

_**Birthday: **__**October 14**_

_**Height: **__**155**_

_**Position:**__** Medic/ Dietitian**_

_**Bio: **__** Longtime friend of the Vongola Family. She is protective of children as well as all of the Guardians. Bubbly personality, dreams of being a nurse as well as a teacher. She is normally the mediator of arguments along with Yamamoto Takeshi who is also her stepbrother.**_

_**Weapons: **__**None, Non-combat**_

_**Name: **__**Kyoko Sasagawa**_

_**Age: **__** 17**_

_**Birthday:**__** March 4**_

_**Height: **__** 155**_

_**Position:**__** Medic /Dietitian**_

_**Biography: **__**Honorary member due to her brother being the Sun Guardian as well as her relationship status as Tsunayoshi Sawada's girlfriend. Loves children however is not as protective as Haru. Is a nonviolent person by nature. She is normally the mediator of arguments along with Yamamoto Takeshi and Haru Miura**_

_**Weapons:**__** None, Non-Combat**_

_**Name: **__**I-Pin**_

_**Age: **__** 13**_

_**Birthday: **__**November 25**_

_**Height: **__** 167 cm**_

_**Position:**__** Combat support**_

_**Biography: **__** I-Pin was trained by Fong the greatest martial artist in the world from ages 2-8 when she joined the Vongola Family. She is a typical teenage girl. Enjoys practicing her martial arts as well as cooking. Is the adopted sister of Tsunayoshi Sawada along with Fuuta and Lambo.**_

_**Weapons:**__** Hand to hand combat**_

_**Name: **__**Sawada Fuuta**_

_**Age: **__** 15**_

_**Birthday: **__** January 17**_

_**Height: **__** 177 cm**_

_**Position:**__** Information gathering/ranking specialist/decoding specialist**_

_**Biography:**__** Adopted son of Iemitsu Sawada during a mission. Known as Ranking Fuuta for his ability to communicate with a certain star which allows him to gather information on any person at any given time.**_

_**Weapons:**__** None/ Non-Combat**_

_**Guardians**_

_**Name: Chrome Dokuro**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Birthday: December 5**_

_**Height: 179 cm**_

_**Position: Mist Guardian**_

_**Biography: Formerly known as Nagi Ryou. Illusion specialist, former vessel of the illusionist Mukuro Rokudo has now absorbed the aforementioned power. **_

_**Duty:**__** Creating something from nothing and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy rendering the family's true form intangible with visions of deceit. That is the role of the mist guardian**_

_**Weapons: Three pronged Trident**_

_**Name:**__** Lambo**_

_**Age: **__** 13**_

_**Birthday:**__** May 28**_

_**Height: **__**164 cm**_

_**Position: **__** Thunder Guardian**_

_**Biography:**__** Formerly of the Bovino Family was put under the protection of Tsunayoshi Sawada by the Bovino Family's Don. Is extremely hyperactive especially after having sugar or candy of any kind, especially chocolate, he is also very loud as well as unintentionally obnoxious. May be necessary to use violence in order to calm him down. Is the adopted brother of Tsunayoshi Sawada.**_

_**Duty: **__**Does not only take the lighting, but also the damage to the family, like a lightning rod**_

_**Weapons: **__**Thunder Shield**_

_**Name: **__**Ryohei Sasagawa**_

_**Age: **__** 18**_

_**Birthday:**__** August 26**_

_**Height: **__**187 cm**_

_**Position:**__** Sun Guardian**_

_**Biography:**__** Known as extremely energetic person Ryohei is very passionate about protecting his friends and family. He is extremely protective of his sister Kyoko and surrogate sister Haru. Stamina is far above other guardians with the exception of Hibari Kyouya. Favorite word/ motto is extreme. Will yell extreme at random times in any given situation.**_

_**Duty:**__** Destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own family. They become the sun that brightly shines upon an area**_

_**Weapons: **__** Hand to hand**_

_**Name: Hibari Kyouya**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Birthday: May 5**_

_**Height: 187 cm**_

_**Position: Cloud Guardian**_

_**Biography: Leader of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee. Believes in maintaining order and will attack anyone who disturbs the status quo of order that he sets. Is the strongest of the six guardians. Usually very calm and collected individual, however, if awoken from his sleep he becomes very violent.**_

_**Duty:**_ _**The mission of the Cloud Guardian is to be the aloof drifting cloud that protects the family from an independent standpoint and whom nothing can ever bind.**_

_**Weapons: Tonfa**_

_**Name:**__** Takeshi Yamamoto**_

_**Age: **__** 17**_

_**Birthday: **__**April 24**_

_**Height:**______**190 cm**_

_**Position:**__** Rain Guardian**_

_**Biography:**__** Best friend /confidant of Tsunayoshi. Has a happy go lucky personality with a perpetual smile on his face. However when in battle he is extremely efficient. Will go to great lengths to protect any member of the family. Is normally a mediator in fights or disagreements between the guardians. **_

_**Duty:**__** Squaring the accounts of Battle; washing away the Blood spilled that is the requiem of Rain**_

_**Weapons:**__** Sword(s)**_

_**Name:**__** Hayato Gokudera**_

_**Age:**__** 17**___

_**Birthday: **__**September 9**_

_**Height: **__**185 cm**_

_**Position: **__**Storm Guardian/ Right Hand Man**_

_**Biography:**__** Son of a concert pianist and a Family Don Gokudera is extremely tempermental,although he will protect any of the guardians at any given time whether they ask him to or not. Will always follow Tsunayoshi's orders regardless of the mission, but when the situation calls for it he will question orders if he believes it is not for the overall good of the family. Will sacrifice himself for the family with absolutely no hesitation. Does not like small children, animals, or fan girls.**_

_**Duty:**__** Continuously at the heart of the attack, the storm of raging waves that never rests.**_

_**Weapons:**__** Dynamite/other explosives, Bow and arrow**_

_**Name: **__**Tsunayoshi Sawada**_

_**Age: **__** 17**_

_**Birthday: **__**October 14**_

_**Height: **__**182 cm**_

_**Position:**__** Sky Guardian/ Family Don in training**_

_**Biography:**__** Is the direct descendant of Vongola Primo. At first sight will appear to be timid, but he will assert himself if the situation calls for it. Would normally have to be backed into a corner or given no other alternative but to do so in order to fight.**_

_**Duty:**_ _**Understands and accepts all the Guardians. That is the sky's mission. The Sun, Thunder, Storm, Rain, Mist, Cloud, he influences them all.**_

_**Weapons: **__**Single gauntlet, hand to hand.**_

After they all got done reading the information on the sheets of paper they all turned to Tsunade. Sai was the first to speak. "Lady Tsunade what exactly did you mean when you said that this will also involve our long term two year mission as well as this B-rank escort mission?" he asked in a neutral tone. "What I mean is you all along with the rest of your graduating class as well as Team Gai and their jounin instructors are all involved in an S-Rank mission that will last for two years." She sighed when she saw their still bewildered expressions. "For the next two years one of these Guardians will accompany you on your missions. They will become apart of the village as Konoha shinobi." At this Sakura raised her hand as a way of asking permission to speak. The Hokage gave her a signal to proceed with her question. "Why are they only going to be here for two years. I don't understand, why so long?" she asked still not understanding. "The young man on the last page Tsunayoshi Sawada is the next in line to lead the family. Timoteo believes that in order for him to lead he must first be able to effectively follow orders from someone other than himself. While they are hear it will serve as their training to be effective leaders of the family. I am to send monthly updates to Timoteo monthly on their progress. After the first six months Tsunayoshi's tutor Reborn will join them here for the remainder of their stay." She explained. "You leave in four days . You will rendezvous with them at the Rockbell Hotel in a village called Risembool 15 mile from the southernmost border of Kiri. This will be a fourteen day round trip. Spend these last few days to rest and prepare for your trip. The status of the two year mission will be sent to the rest of the teams by the time you get back. You are not to tell them of this mission. That will be my pleasure, I mean job." The shinobi in the room sweat dropped at this. They assumed she just enjoyed delivering unexpected news to their friends in order to see their reactions. "Alright team," Kakashi began. "Meet me Saturday at noon at the Main Gate. Okay?" he said disappearing in a puff of smoke. All three of the chuunin left to prepare and rest for their mission.

First chapter done tell me what you think


End file.
